71004 The LEGO Movie Series
|Ages = 5+ |Released = January 2014 |Theme = }} 71004 The LEGO Movie Series is a series of released in January 2014. It includes characters from The LEGO Movie. Notes * This series and 71005 The Simpsons Series are the only Minifigures series that contains minifigures from another theme. * Abraham Lincoln and William Shakespeare are the only minifigures that are based on real people with their same names. * Taco Tuesday Guy is very similar to Series 2 Maraca Man and Marsha Queen of the Mermaids strongly resembles the Mermaid from Series 9. * It is the first series to have six female characters, having a gender ratio of 3:5. * Abraham Lincoln, Marsha Queen of the Mermaids, Panda Guy, Wild West Wyldstyle, Hard Hat Emmet, Taco Tuesday Man, and William Shakespeare are the only master builders in this series,with a ratio of 7 master builders. * Calamity Drone, Velma Staplebot and Wiley Fusebot are the only representatives of Lord Business's robots in this series. * This series has the most Octan elements of all series with a total of three. * Every hair element and colour combination in this series is new, except that of the “Where are my Pants?” Guy. * This series features two presidents, Abraham Lincoln and President Business. Lincoln is based on the actual U.S. President, while Business is fictional. * All of the minifigures from this series appeared in The LEGO Movie Video Game with the exception of Marsha Queen of the Mermaids. * Physical forms of Mrs. Scratchen-Post and “Where are my Pants?” Guy are briefly seen in The LEGO Movie. * “Where are my Pants?” Guy is the first Collectible Minifigure to have 2 pairs of "Pants". * Panda Guy and Taco Tuesday Man are the only minifigures that doesn't have a name in this series. * This was the first Minifigures series to include a classic minifigure head without pupils which is Emmet. Differences between the film, game and this series * In The LEGO Movie, Wyldstyle's fan was red instead of black. * Calamity Drone featured a brick built gun instead of a musket. * Wiley Fusebot didn't feature a revolver. * Marsha Queen of the Mermaids had a starfish instead of a clam and gem in the movie. * The Taco Tuesday Man featured maracas and not a plate with tacos in the movie. * In the movie Emmet's instructions were blue with yellow instead of yellow with blue with side printing on it. * Wild West Wyldstyle didn't have any back printing in the movie. * The Panda Guy didn't feature a stuffed panda in the movie. * In The LEGO Movie Video Game, Gail the Construction Worker's drill was blue. * Abraham Lincoln and William Shakespeare didn't feature accessories in the movie. * Larry the Barista's beard did not cover the sides of his face in the movie. * The Minifigures variant of President Business does not appear in the video game. LEGO.com description Minifigures Included * Calamity Drone with a musket * Gail the Construction Worker with a jackhammer * Abraham Lincoln with Gettysburg Address * Larry the Barista with a coffee cup * Panda Guy with a stuffed panda bear * Velma Staplebot with a clip board * William Shakespeare with a feather pen, a script, and a collar * Taco Tuesday Guy with a plate of nachos and a poncho * “Where are my Pants?” Guy with a pair of white LEGO legs * Wiley Fusebot with dynamite and a revolver * President Business with an Octan mug * Wild West Wyldstyle with a fan * Hard Hat Emmet with an Octan instruction booklet * Scribble-Face Bad Cop with handcuffs and a cell phone * Mrs. Scratchen-Post with an orange cat * Marsha Queen of the Mermaids with a clam and a gem Minifigure Gallery Gallery Lego minifigures 12.jpg|A CGI of all the minifigures in the series TLM main lineup.jpg LEGO_Movie_Bag.jpg|A bag for the series IMG_20140209_0002.jpg|The minifigure checklist Category:70000 sets Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:The LEGO Movie Category:2014 sets Category:71004 The LEGO Movie Series Category:71000 sets